Pretty Green Eyes
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Nope, sorry Fuu&Ferio fans, this ain't a fic 'bout that. This is both an Asmi (Ascot x Umi, though one-sided), and an Ascot/Caldina friendship ficcie... kinda. ^^ Please enjoy!


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. Not even Ascot-kun, although I am a priestess of him... *sigh* Someday... just you wait... I will get him (and Caldina and Umi, too, just so I can torture the poor boy.)  
  
Coupling: Asmi- Ascot x Umi. Well.... kinda, sorta, cause it's kinda one-sided, but still...  
  
Notes: I have only seen the first four ep.s of Rayearth2, so anything that happened after those ep.s don't apply to me just yet. I believe that Ascot is actually somewhat sarcastic, and he is so with Caldina (in ep. 3 of Rayearth2, he wasn't at all polite to Caldina when she was trying to pull him from the corner, but he was when he was in front of Umi & co.) Also, since all the sites I went to had NOTHING on Ascot-kun's eye color, I have assumed that they are green, like Fuu's. ^^; If they aren't, I don't care all that much, and either way, the story should be okay.  
  
  


**Pretty Green Eyes**  


  
  
You're pathetic; do you know that?  
  
I looked up from where I was sitting on my bed, having previously been thinking. Caldina was standing there, hand on hip, and giving me a look that obviously said that she was serious in what she was saying.   
  
Thanks for the input, Caldina. I murmured, rolling my eyes. What did she want, anyway? I know that Caldina was my friend, and probably my best friend (if girl's could be best friends with boys), but she usually didn't come and talk to me like that without a reason.  
  
Caldina sighed and sat down on a chair by my bed. Oh, come ON, Ascot, you know what I mean.   
  
Actually... no, I don't.  
  
Caldina muttered, and she gave me a look. Ya know, if you want Umi to like you, maybe you should actually _talk_ to her instead of standing there and blushing like a moron whenever she comes around.  
  
Oh, great. This was about Umi again... Can we not talk about that?  
  
Caldina said fiercely, and she leaned forward towards me. I really wish she wouldn't do that; it gave me _way_ too clear a view of her bre– eh... chest. I sighed... sometimes I wanted to give her a pair of my robes, simply so that I wouldn't have to feel embarrassed when she did stuff like that. Ascot, you have to take a bull by the horns! Be strong! Go up to Umi and tell her how you feel, without holding anything back!  
  
Personally, I felt sick merely thinking about that. Caldina, I would probably die before I came within ten feet of her.  
  
That's my point! Caldina said, glaring at me. You are way too shy!  
  
  
  
With a rush of pink hair, Caldina had yanked me to my feet, and she pulled me in front of a mirror. Ascot, you are way too mysterious to be shy! A guy that looks like you should be a charmer!  
  
I blinked. What kind of logic was that? Since when did my looks have anything to do with this? And besides, I do not look mysterious. I look gangly. I look thin. I look tall. That's about it.  
  
You are way too pessimistic.  
  
And you are way too intruding.  
  
Caldina sighed, resting her head on a hand. Ascot, I'm your friend! I'm trying to help, because it's obvious that you aren't going to get anywhere at your pace. Suddenly taking on a sarcastic smirk, Caldina muttered, Oh, yeah, sure, maybe by next year you'll be able to murmur a Hello' or something...  
  
I frowned. I said Hello' to her!  
  
Yeah, sure, but that was only after I pulled you out of the corner and you had to greet her or it would seem rude. Caldina said, throwing her arms up in irritation. You're too shy!  
  
Deal with it.  
  
Caldina was silent and expressionless for a moment, but then I saw her smirk. Not trusting the mind of the clever woman sitting before me, I instantly frowned and asked, What are you up to, Caldina?  
  
Oh, nothing... Yeah, right, she says... Caldina then turned and opened the door to my room, and I saw that Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi were standing across the hall, talking loudly and giggling. Caldina instantly began to make her way towards the group of girls.  
  
No... she couldn't... she _wouldn't_...  
  
Problem was, though, that I knew she would...  
  
Unfortunately, I was frozen, stock-still as Caldina went up to the girls, and I could only listen – horrified – as I heard Caldina speak.  
  
Caldina said cheerfully, and she grabbed onto Umi's arm. Come with me, Umi!  
  
O-okay, Caldina... Umi stuttered, surprised, and I blushed brightly as I saw Caldina dragging Umi into my room. God, Caldina, why on Cephiro were you _doing_ this to me?  
  
Caldina dragged Umi into my room, and she got that annoying grin on her face – the one that told you that she was planning something. Well, Umi, Ascot has something to tell you, don'tcha Ascot? Caldina winked at me, but I returned the expression by glowering at her. I'll just leave you two alone now! Laughing, Caldina left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
My face was bright red. It burned, and that's how I knew.  
  
Umi looked at the door that Caldina had left through, and then at me. What's she talking about, Ascot? What did you want to tell me?  
  
I averted my gaze from her to the floor, and, still blushing, I stammered, N-nothing, Umi... Caldina was j-just, uhm... making it up. Did that sound as dumb as I thought it did? Most likely.   
  
Umi said, blinking. I'm sure that she noticed the fact that my fact was turning bright red, but she was too kind to mention it. I still felt like a moron, though, because I knew that I looked it. Well, then, sorry for bothering you, Ascot...  
  
I sighed inwardly as she turned to leave, slumping down on the chair by my bed. Serves Caldina right for her plan to fail, because she was going to die the next time I saw her. How could she be so cruel and put me through this?  
  
Umi paused, and she turned back around.   
  
Oh, great, now I can look even dumber. How nice... Uh... what?  
  
You know... I don't think that I've ever seen your eyes. Umi said curiously, a small smile appearing on her face.  
  
I blinked. My eyes?  
  
Umi giggled slightly and nodded her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest. I didn't really understand what she cared about seeing my eyes, but I suppose, since she _was_ Umi... Suddenly, the same look that I often saw on Caldina's face covered Umi's, and she gave a sly smile. Instantly, the blue haired girl leaped forward and pinned my shoulders to the wall.  
  
W-what are you d-doing, Umi?! I stuttered, my blush deepening.  
  
Forcing you to let me see your eyes, silly! Umi cheerfully responded, not noticing that I was extremely unstable where I was sitting, because the chair was threatening to topple over, taking me with it. I didn't say anything, though, because the only thing that I could really concentrate about on that moment was that _she_ was sitting in front of _me_, her blue hair falling over her shoulders and nearly hitting me.  
  
My... my eyes? I sounded dumb. That, of course, was a fact.  
  
Umi smiled brightly and reached her hand forward, towards my bangs, because she was going to push them way. And somehow, my face burned even more with the blush, and I could safely bet that the color of my face was something of a maroon right about now. Note to self: Strangle Caldina the next time you see her for putting me through this.  
  
Umi's hand brushed my bangs away, and she looked down into my eyes. As she did this, she giggled and said, Gee, Ascot, was that so hard? You're eyes are pretty!  
  
Why wouldn't this torture stop? I stammered back at her, feeling as moronic as they come. What do you mean, pretty?  
  
That's exactly what I mean! Umi chirped cheerfully. They match your robes and everything, Ascot, and they're such a nice shade of green. Why do you hide em behind these bangs of yours?  
  
Uh... ah... w-well... For some reason, my ability to speak was suddenly lost.  
  
Umi paid my stammerings no mind, and she continued to grin. You're silly, Ascot! Taking her hand off of my shoulder, the blue-haired girl in front of me giggled as she moved back. Unfortunately, my chair was still unstable...   
  
I yelped as I fell to the floor with a loud crash.  
  
Umi asked, and her face appeared over mine, looking partly amused and partly worried. Are you– she giggled –all right, Ascot? Are you hurt?  
  
Just my pride. I muttered, and instantly winced. Did I really say that out loud? Oh, great, now she was going to think that I was rude or annoying or something...  
  
Umi giggled, and she held out a hand to let me up. Ascot, I'm sorry for making you fall. As she helped me to my feet, she continued, saying, I shouldn't have pushed you back in the first place, because you would have shown me your eyes, right?  
  
Uh... yes, I suppose so...  
  
Umi frowned. Then I shouldn't have been so forceful... Hikaru and Fuu are always telling me that I'm too forceful, and I suppose that they're right... I'm sorry for making you fall, Ascot.  
  
At this, I frowned. Why was she blaming herself? If anyone, I should apologize for acting like such an idiot... Don't worry, Umi. It wasn't your fault. For some reason, I was able to speak again – but then, I did have to reassure her, so that she didn't feel less worthy of herself.  
  
Umi looked up at me, her blue eyes wide. Are you sure, Ascot?  
  
Y-yes, I'm sure! Then again, maybe my instinct to stammer and blush had just taken a small vacation.   
  
Thanks, Ascot! Umi said, cheering up. Bowing slightly, the blue-  
haired girl began to turn, saying, I should probably go, considering that Hikaru wanted to talk to us about some weird dream that she had... I'll be seein' you, Ascot!  
  
I stammered as she turned and left the room, seeming to float like the water. Instantly, I slumped down on my bed, my blush beginning to die down. The door jerked open, and I looked up to see Caldina coming in, a big smile on her face.  
  
So... how'd it go, loverboy? Caldina giggled, and at first she didn't noticed the expression of irritation on my face. When she did, though, the pink-haired woman blinked and murmured,   
  
I said, annoyance evident in my voice. You are dead.  
  
Caldina jumped up as I continued to glare at her, and she gave me a shaky smile. Oh, come on, Ascot! Look at it this way: Now you've successfully had a conversation with Umi! Then, quietly, ...please don't kill me.  
  
I sighed. Caldina, I won't hurt you–  
  
  
  
–unless you do that again.  
  
Caldina blinked. But Ascot, you proved that–  
  
Caldina, do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? I yelped, recalling the fact that I had been blushing and stammering through the entire thing.   
  
Caldina simply smiled at me. Yeah, but at least now you know that she isn't annoyed with you.  
  
I opened my mouth and prepared to retort, but I found that I couldn't. Maybe Caldina was right...   
  
I'll let her off. This time...  
  
  


~*~  
  


  
It was that night that I truly did about what had happened, and I could help but wonder if Umi was being truthful or not when see spoke to me, or if she was simply trying to make conversation. Then again, Umi was never one to stay and talk when there was nothing to talk about, but still, the fact that she could actually have wanted to talk to me was too much to hope for...  
  
I looked at my eyes in the mirror of my room, not seeing what Umi had seen, but it really didn't matter. I smiled to myself, remembering what Umi had said.  
  
_Gee, Ascot, was that so hard? You're eyes are pretty!_  
  
Sure, Umi. I'll trust you on this one...  
  
Green eyes stared back at me. According to Umi, they should be pretty, but I wouldn't know. I'll just go along with her on it, because truthfully, who was I to tell?  
  
From now on, I guess that I have pretty green eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The story was odd, but I don't care. ^^ I personally think that it was cute, and kind of okay for my second try at Rayearth fanfiction. ~.~; Arigatou for reading! Ja! Ascot no miko


End file.
